Surveillance
by Agent Penguin
Summary: Ron and Hermione are worried that Snape is treating harry horribly in Occulmacy lessons. so they find away to spy on him, but do they really want to know what really goes on in the Hogwarts Dungeons?
1. Chapter 1

"Bloody git needs to get laid," Harry mumbled as he plopped down in one of the over-stuffed crimson chairs in front of the crackling fire.

"That bad mate?" Ron asked sitting at Hermione's feet. His lips were rather swollen and Harry saw a purplish bruise peaking out from under his shirt collar.

"No, I just love having that prick plowing painfully through my memories," Harry said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"There's no need to be snappish," Hermione reprimanded Harry, sounding too much like Mrs. Weasly for his liking. Harry sighed.

"Sorry, he just gets to me," Harry said. Both of his friends nodded sympathetically.

"Are you sure Professor Snape isn't being horrible to you," Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah, mate, if he's being a down right arse go to Dumbledore."

"I think Dumbledore told him specifically this time around he can't be completely evil, especially after fifth year's pensive incident," Harry mused.

"You would tell us if he was treating you badly?" Hermione asked one more time. Harry gave her a tired smile.

"If Snape was hurting me in anyway I promise I would tell you two," he said before standing and stretching. "I think I'm going to take a shower." As he walked away Hermione noticed the slight limp that Harry couldn't mask completely.

___________________________________________________________________

"Don't you think Harry would tell us if Professor Snape was harming him?" Hermione asked Ron quietly later as they lay in front of the dying fire together.

"Unless Snape threatens him or prevents him with some curse or something," Ron said, gently running his fingers up and down Hermione's denim clad leg.

"But Professor Snape wouldn't—"

"Why wouldn't he?" Ron shot at her.

"If Professor Dumbledore trusts Professor Snape then he's trustworthy," Hermione reasoned running her fingers through Ron's hair.

"We've always knowing that Dumbledore's been long since crack," Ron murmured.

"Ronald! He's perfectly right about this!" Hermione scolded her boyfriend. "Dumbledore wouldn't put Hogwarts and Harry's safely at risk."

"You're right, but I just wished I knew, just to make sure," Ron sighed. Hermione suddenly gasped.

"What?' Ron asked sitting up when he felt Hermione push against his back. She swung her leg over his head and dashed out of the common room towards the Head Girl's room, leaving behind one confused ginger. She returned five minutes later with a giant leather-bound tome in her arms, Ron groaned.

"I can't believe I haven't thought about this before!" she said in a rush, tossing the book on the couch in front of Ron, who sneezed from the dust partials that flew up from the moth-eaten cushion.

"I picked this up months ago for a bit of light reading," she said sitting down facing Ron and crossed her legs, pulling the book towards her. Ron stared at his girlfriend with wide eyes.

"A bit of light reading? Blimey Hermione!" he looked at the title of the book. _The Handbook of Rune Magic_ was written in peeling, curvy golden letters.

"We've been learning about rune symbols inked and tattooed on people for a plethora of reasons," Hermione explained, leafing through the pages. "They're used for protection, invisibility, strength; Sirius even got some before he went into Azkaban that helps him achieve his animal form without a wand."

"That's good and all, but what's that got to do with our problem with Harry?" Ron asked confused. Hermione sighed looking up at him.

"Honestly Ron! You should really drop Divinations and pick up Runes or something equally worth your time!" Ron scoffed. They've had this argument dozens of times.

"How about you tell me where you're with this and save me from all the hassle, Oh Brainy One." Hermione stuck her tongue out at the playful nickname.

"As I was saying, Runes can be used for magical defense, but offence as well," Ron gave her a blank stare. "Oh for goodness sakes Ron! You can use Runes for surveillance! All you have to do is ink the Rune on the wall of you room you wish to watch and etch the matching symbol on a mirror you want to watch through."

"Hermione, can you please get to the point…"

"We can write the bloody rune on Harry and watch him through a mirror!" Hermione said finally able to dumb it down enough for her boyfriend.

"Ahh..." Ron said in realization. He beamed at Hermione. "You're so brilliant!" Hermione blushed form the praise.

"Thanks."

"What are we going to draw on him?" Ron asked actually interested in the class Hermione was always going on about different symbols from ancient times. Hermione smiled at Rona eagerness. Twenty minutes later Ron and Hermione were creeping into the Boys Dormitory. A loud chainsaw noise met them.

"How to you manage to get any sleep?" Hermione asked in between the thunderous snores. Ron shrugged.

"After six years, you het use to it."

"Boys," Hermione sighed rolling her eyes. They tip-toed to Harry's bed.

The crimson curtains around Harry's bed were pulled closed. It was nearing one o'clock and the moon was position high in the sky, shining through the window, casting an eerie glow over everything. Hermione pulled Harry's curtains open and peered into his bed. The sixteen year old slept topless, his comforter tangled around his legs and one foot poked out.

Ron and Hermione were thankful when they found Harry on his stomach, gripping onto his pillow. They had both agreed to place the symbol on the back of Harry's neck, a place where they hoped he couldn't find it. Both felt bad magically bugging their friend, but they soothed themselves by saying it was for Harry's own good.

"Do you have the mirror?" Hermione asked Ron. He nosed and pulled out the palm-sized mirror and handed it to Hermione. "Do you remember the words?" Ron gave her a panicked look. She chuckled quietly.

"Just kidding," Hermione said pulling out her wand.

"Not very funny."

"Kind of funny," Hermione whispered back holding out the mirror in front of her.

"_Plene mihi specto fusus tenus_," Hermione chanted. The tip of her wand glowed a pale blue, casting shadows on her and Ron's face. She drew the wand tip across the back of the mirror and etched two triangles on it. One was upside down and the other was right side up, one on top of the other. In the middle empty space she drew a small eye with two dots above it. The picture glowed like her wand for several seconds before fading away, leaving behind the burnt image.

"Wicked," Ron breathed. Hermione smiled pocketing her wand, and pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink.

"Can you open and hold this?" she asked handing the bottle of ink to Ron. Ron took it and opened it, letting Hermione dip the tip of the quill into the ink. Both teens held their breath as Hermione slowly leaned over Harry and penned the image from the back of the mirror on to Harry's neck. It wasn't until Hermione placed the two dots above the eye a little too hard did Harry move. He jerked and Hermione was just able to get out of the way of Harry's flailing limb.

"Sorry Harry," she breathed, taking her wand back out, but instead of burning the words into Harry's flesh, Hermione merely waved her wand over the symbol murmuring the same string of words as before. The picture glowed faintly.

"Did it work?" Ron asked.

"Give me the mirror," Hermione whispered. Ron handed her the mirror over and Hermione tapped it with her wand. "_Imago itaque sanus_."

Faintly at first a blurry, dark image flashed in the mirrors depths, but it slowly came into focus. Ron and Hermione both gave quiet laughs of triumph when they saw the dark outline of Harry laying face down, hugging his pillow.

"I knew you could do it," Ron whispered pulling Hermione into a hug and she cleared the mirror. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Go some sleep," Hermione whispered, pushing Ron towards his bed.

"Come with me?" he asked innocently.

"I know that look Ronald Weasly! It's a school night! We need our rest!"

"No fun," Ron murmured into Hermione's neck.

"Probably not," Hermione said kissing Ron on the cheek and moving away from him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you," Ron said holding Hermione's hands loosely.

"And I love you too," Hermione said walking to the door. Ron waited until Hermione closed the door behind her before he pulled off his cloths and crawled into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for such the long delay. I have deleted, rewritten, reedited, deleted, rewritten, deleted, rewritten and reedited this chapter, along with uttering a long list of words that shouldn't be repeated. I was unsure whether or not I should add both Severus's/Harry's and Ron's/Hermione's POV. Please tell me what you think of both POV's.

Enjoy!

"Harry, Professor Snape just got up," Hermione said nodding up to the head table. Harry looked up just in time to see the black robes disappear through the door most professors used to enter and leave the Great Hall discreetly.

"I'll see you guys later," Harry said taking one last drink from his goblet before standing and walking from the Great Hall.

"Come on," Hermione said a few minutes after Harry left the table. "Harry should be almost to Professor Snape's office by now." Ron nodded grabbing for another chocolate cupcake.

"Haven't you've eaten enough?" Hermione asked as they walked from the Great Hall, she wore a look of disgust.

"Hermione, this is for later!" Ron explained as if this made perfect sense. "You know, incase I get hungry! I am a growing boy after all." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't know how much more growing you can do," Hermione said looking up at the gangly teen. Ron shrugged as they climbed the Grand Staircase. "Where are we heading anyway, back to the common room?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, there are too many people up there, especially in the middle of winter," she said steering Ron off the stairs and turning onto the fourth floor, Ron instantly knew where they were heading, he made an audible noise of protest.

"Then where do you think we should watch Harry at?" she snapped. "In here we are able to watch him and not be disturbed!" Ron knew as he was pushed into the giant library there was no escape, but he was comforted by the fact that he wasn't actually studying. He and Hermione were there to watch Harry, and make sure that he wasn't being treated unfairly by someone who was suppose to be helping him.

* * *

Harry made his way from the Great Hall to the dungeons at a steady pace, not meeting anyone along the way. He paused when he came up to the dark wooden door and rapped his knuckles against the rough timber.

"Enter," a muffled voice commanded and Harry did as he was instructed.

As he walked in, Harry saw Severus already bent over his desk, quill in hand, grading essays with red ink. Harry shook his head amused. That man never took a break. As per every night, Harry sat quietly on the wooden chair, waiting for Severus to finish with his work.

"How was your day?" Severus asked without looking up from his work. Harry shrugged.

"Fine, Ron and Hermione still haven't told me about their relationship," Harry said rather dejected.

"Would you have returned the favor?" Severus asked glancing up from his papers.

"Ya," Harry said slowly, nodding. "Ya, I think I would." Severus nodded once setting down his quill. He stood and walked around his desk towards Harry, who also stood.

"You should tell them anyway," he said gently. "You have few who you can trust, so trust them."

"I will."

* * *

"_Imago itaque sanus_," Hermione murmured tapping the tip of her wand to the mirror that she pulled out of her pocket. The blurred image of the over view of Snape's office came into focus slowly. Ron and Hermione could see Harry sitting in the wooden chair watching Snape grading at his desk.

"He just makes Harry sit there?" Ron asked in a hiss.

"He's grading Ron," Hermione said.

"Its not like he didn't know Harry was coming!" Ron argued. "Snape's probably making Harry stew before he goes about tormenting him!"

"Well Harry looks perfectly content to me," Hermione said, watching Harry closely. Ron muttered something that Hermione couldn't catch because Snape had asked Harry a question at that exact moment.

"Ron shut it!" she said elbowing him in the side. "I missed what Professor Snape said!"

"Fine," Harry answered in a depressed voice. "Ron and Hermione still haven't told me about their relationship." Hermione gasped.

"He knows?" she squeaked. "How does he know? Think about how he must feel learning about us before we even had a chance to tell him!"

"Well it's not like we hadn't planned on telling him," Ron said with a shrug. Hermione slipped him upside the head.

"It doesn't matter what we were _going_ to do!" she said angrily. "All that matters is that Harry knows about our relationship and we didn't tell him! No wonder why he's been so quiet lately! He probably feels like the third wheel or something!"

"Well at least it saves us from having to tell him," Ron murmured.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Of course we still have to tell him! We have to—"

"Snape's getting up," Ron suddenly pointed out and what ever Hermione was going to say was swallowed and they both stared at the small screen.

"You should tell the anyway," they heard Snape suggest in a soft voice. "You have few you can trust, so trust them."

"I will," Harry said quietly.

"Tell us what?" Ron asked out loud.

"Shhh!" Hermione hissed craning her neck around in search of the school's librarian. "We can't get kicked out."

"But I want to know what Harry's not telling us," Ron said in a huff. "Harry's never kept anything from us before and told Snape instead!"

"Well what do you expect Ronald?' Hermione said heatedly. "He must feel like he can't trust us anymore! We've been sneaking around his back for the past month! I wouldn't trust us too much either!"

"Hermione," Ron soothed, knowing Hermione wasn't going to get off the subject until it was worked out, "how about we'll tell Harry tonight, when we get back up to the common room?"

"And we'll apologize for not telling him sooner," Hermione said determinedly. Ron nodded.

"Yes, we will and then he can tell us what he's been keeping from us."

"Ron! This isn't about what Harry's been keeping from us! It's about—"

"Our relationship, yes I know," Ron said talking his girlfriend down. "You worry too much Hermione."

"Well someone has to," Hermione said letting Ron peck her on the cheek before they both settle in on watching the scene in the Dungeons.

* * *

"Good," Severus said turning away from Harry. He pulled off his heavy outer teaching robes and laid them over the chair that sat behind his desk.

"Perhaps a small warm up wouldn't be amiss," Snape said pulling out his wand. Harry felt the protective shields Severus casted silently around his things before they began to slowly circle each other. Harry too had removed his outer robes and pulled out his wand, twirling it expertly in his fingers.

"I wouldn't object professor," Harry said respectfully.

"_Incendio_!" Snape casted first.

"_Protego_ _Duo_," Harry yelled aiming Snape's spell back at him. The safety shield Snape casted on his things absorbed the flaming ball that Severus had dodged easily.

"_Impedimenta_!" Snape shot at Harry.

"_Tarantallegra_!" Ever since Harry had learned the tap-dancing curse he had wanted to see it casted on Snape, but unfortunately it was, again, absorbed by Protego.

"_Stupefy_!" Snape threw at Harry from behind his shield. Harry felt the charm graze his head and he ducked out of the way. It was too close for comfort in his opinion.

"_Diffindo_!" Harry yelled. His cutting curse slashed through Snape's protective shield, giving his only a few seconds to move out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. Snape gave a growl of pain when the curse cut across his upper arm.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Potter," Snape said through clenched teeth. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you."

"Promise?" Harry asked challengingly. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"_Rictusempra_!" Snape shot quickly recovering from his hit. "_Flipendo_! _Locomotor_ _Mortis_! _Furnunculus_!" One spell after another came at Harry. He was just able to jump, dodge, or throw a shield up. Harry noticed that Snape took another step forward with every spell while Harry took another back. Suddenly he felt his back hit the bookshelf behind him.

"No where to go, Potter. Still wish to run your mouth?" Snape purred.

"Never Professor," Harry murmured. Their eyes met and they were silent, only their heavy pants could be heard.

* * *

"Go Harry!" Ron yelled punching the air as he watched blood seep from Snape's dark robes.

"Ron shut up!" Hermione hissed, elbowing Ron in the ribcage.

"_Ouch_!" Ron said flinching away from the angered witch.

"Keep your voice down!" Hermione ordered. She froze before throwing Ron's discarded robes over the small mirror they had been watching. She picked up a book and opened it to a random page, motioning for Ron to do the same. Just as Ron managed to prop the book open, the shadow of Madam Pince fell over then. The aged witch looked at them through the glasses that sat at the end of her nose with a sour look on her face.

"Did I here ruckus in my library?" she asked with her hands behind her back. Hermione shook her bushy head with a look of dismay.

"I didn't hear anything Madam Pince," she said innocently with large brown eyes. The librarian gave the couple a skeptical look.

"Very well Ms. Granger. Continue with your studies," she said giving Ron one last look over before disappearing among the many shelves.

"So help me Ron if you get me kicked out of here!" Hermione warned. Ron had the decency to look abashed.

"I'm sorry, but did you see they way Harry dueled like that? And when he slashed Snape's arm!" Ron said in an excided awe of his friend. "Brilliant!"

"Yes, yes, Harry dueled exceptionally," Hermione conceded pulling out the small mirror they were watching. "I just hope Professor Snape is okay. That cut looked like it hurt." Ron snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Who cares?" he asked looking down at the reflective surface, hoping to see Harry standing over Snape's unconscious body, but frowned when he saw them both standing up against the bookshelf, Snape almost touching Harry.

"What are they doing?" he asked appalled and felt for his best friend for having to be so close to Snape.

"Occulmacy," Hermione said quietly completely enthralled with watching the two wizard practice the intense and difficult branch of mental magic. Harry had always tried to describe to her what it was like, but he couldn't fully detail a mind duel between two wizards. Harry had always been a participant in the mind battle, but never really watched one.

Both wizards stood facing each other, their eyes boring into one another. Neither blinked nor moved. They merely stood their breathing hard from their intense duel moments before. They seemed lost in their eyes and Hermione found herself wondering what they were seeing, if Harry was able to keep Snape from his mind. Ron on the other hand was growing bored.

"How long does this go on for?" he asked in a quiet voice. Hermione sighed heavily, her attention pulled away from scene in front of her.

"Honestly Ron! Don't you have any tolerance for anything that doesn't have to do with food or broomsticks?" she asked in a huff. Ron shrugged and smiled at her cockily.

"Of course I have tolerance for other things," he said sneaking his arm around Hermione's waist and rested it on her hip where he rubbed lightly. Hermione batted it away playfully.

"Later!" she said with a blush creeping into her cheeks. "We watch and make sure Harry's okay first and that means watching his _whole_ lesson, even the boring Occulmacy part!"

"Fine," Ron sighed propping his head up on his hand and watched the small image again, daydreaming about _later_.

* * *

Snape was the first to blink.

"Sufficient," he said with awarding Harry with a small smile. Harry felt his face light up by the simple gesture.

"Now all I need to do is beat you in a duel." Snape scoffed.

"Power alone will not win you a duel," Severus reminded Harry in a low voice taking a step closer to Harry. "Neither will strength. You need instinct, speed, exposure, years of practice. Even then you are not the guaranteed victor."

"Though it never hurts to have more power then your opponent," Harry said watching Snape closely, waiting for the right moment.

"No, one should never be against having an advantage over their enemy, but they shouldn't be irresponsible with their power, one need's to be elegant when dueling, one need's to know how and when to strike."

"Patience until the right moment," Harry commented. Severus nodded and Harry saw his moment. Severus's body seemed to uncoil, his guard, always so high, came down, low enough for Harry to strike.

Harry tossed his wand to his right and pushed off the book shelf catching Severus, who was too close to move out of the way in time, around the middle and Harry's head hit Snape's chest. They both grunted as they hit the stone ground.

"Quick enough professor?" Harry whispered against Severus's ear.

"Quick enough, I'll agree, but not nearly enough strength," Severus said wrapping his arms around the small wizard and shifted them to the left. Snape used the momentum and followed through with the roll, ending up on top of Harry, straddling his waist. Harry didn't even struggle against his captor.

* * *

"Why doesn't Harry fight back?" Ron asked shocked, completely forgetting to whisper.

"_Shhh_!" Hermione hissed between her teeth, yanking at Ron's sleeve. "Do you want to get kicked out?"

"Hermione are you watching what I'm watching? Harry doesn't even look like he wants to fight back!" Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ron cut her off.

"Maybe this is Snape's torture! Maybe he has Harry under an unspoken spell and Harry can't move."

"Like Petrificus Totalus?" Hermione asked humoring the ginger.

"Ya!" Ron said. "That must be it!" Hermione rolled her eyes. She had been watching the same image Ron had, but she had noticed much more.

Hermione watched her professor's kind touch and heard his gentle words when Harry first walked into Snape's office for his lesson. She saw the mischievous look in Harry's eyes when Snape threatened to wipe Harry's smirk off his face. And Hermione clearly saw Harry whisper into Snape's ear when Harry lay on top of the man and right then, the way the wizards looked at each other, daring the other to make the first move. It didn't take long before Hermione started to make assumptions.

* * *

Harry looked up at Severus with large innocent eyes, using the only power he had against Severus that was the most effective. He bit his bottom lip lightly and met Severus's smoldering dark eyes.

"Do you surrender Harry?" Severus purred. "Do you surrender yourself to me?"

* * *

Don't do it Harry!" Ron suddenly yelled.

"Ron!" Hermione said looking around again for Madame Prince's shadow. Ron seemed to miss Harry's wanton behavior and the predatory look on Snape's face and he kept going off.

"Come on Harry! You've beaten dragons, merfolk, and face You-Know-Who! You can take on Snape!"

"Ron please!" Hermione begged. She could practically feel the strict librarian stalking towards their table. "You're going to get us in trouble!"

"But Hermione Harry can't just give up! He needs too—"

"And you see Ron," Hermione interrupted him in a harsh quiet voice. "You need to add your crushed salamander tail before you turn up you flames or the potion will bubble and be ruined."

"Hermione what—, "he was silenced by the ominous shadow that feel over them yet again. The librarian looked down on them suspiciously.

"Now I could have sworn I heard someone yelling at this end of my library," she said in an unamused voice. "Please tell me Ms. Granger that you are not yelling in my Library."

"I would never do such thing!" Hermione said as if appalled by the questioned. The old librarian sniffed and scanned over Ron and Hermione's workspace.

"I would hope not," she said. "I would hate to have to throw you out." She turned and walked away leaving the threat hanging behind her. Hermione reached over and cuffed Ron over the head.

"Keep your voice down or I'll take the mirror up to the girl's dormitory and watch it there!" Hermione threatened.

"But Hermione--!"

"No buts! Watch and don't make another peep!" Ron grumbled something that Hermione was unable to hear and they both returned to the scene in the dungeons.

* * *

"Sounds tempting," Harry murmured rocking his hips slightly in to his professor's. Severus shifted his hips to meet Harry's rhythm. Harry used the momentary distraction to his advantage and bucked his hips, throwing Snape off of him. Harry scrambled for his tossed wand.

"Very shoddy Professor," Harry taunted with a smug smirk. "Who knew two little words could make you become so…undone?" Snape snarled and lunged at Harry, who dove out of the way, but just barely.

Snape twisted his body and turned himself in a way that only a true practiced dueler could and faced Harry before Harry could figure out his next line of movement. Snape pointed his wand at Harry and casted a spell that bespectacled teen couldn't deflect.

"_Avis_!" Snape shouted. A dozen black birds shot out the end of his wand aimed right for Harry's head. Harry gave a yelp when the flock of bird hit him and cried out at him. He ferociously swatted at the birds and Snape took this moment to descend on him.

Snape approached his student and silently banished the birds with a wave of his wand. Harry still stood there batting at black feathers that fell around him. Snape grabbed the young wizard by the scruff of his robes and pushed him roughly up against the wall behind him.

"Shall we really use our bodies in such a fashion when we duel Mr. Potter?" Snape purred as Harry struggled slightly. "Because I can assure you that I am more then capable of controlling my body in such a way." Snape rocked his hips into Harry's. Snape enjoyed the moan it produced.

"Can the same be said about you?" Severus whispered repeating his actions. Harry gripped onto Snape's arms and breathed heavily through his nose, arousal flooding through him. Harry started to buck his hips, tying to gain friction, but Snape moved his left hand down from where he gripped Harry collar and placed it on Harry's hips, stopping them from moving. Harry gave out a soft groan of protest.

"Do you surrender to me Harry?" Snape asked once more. Desire filled emerald met smoldering onyx.

"Yes," Harry finally murmured in a soft voice. "I surrender to you." Severus didn't hesitate a moment longer.

His lips descended down on Harry's, capturing them in a heated kiss. Severus gently swiped his tongue over the seam of Harry's lips, asking for permission, which Harry willing gave. The two strong muscles dueled to dominate the kiss. In the end Harry submitted and the two appendages danced together.

Harry's hands moved from Severus's arms to clutch onto the front his robes and pulled as close as he could without becoming one being. The hands on his hips still prevented him from moving, but he could feel Severus's arousal against his through the several layers of heavy wool clothing between them.

The hand Severus was using to hold Harry against the wall moved downward and roamed over Harry's solid chest. Severus found Harry's nipple and rubbed it through the thin white fabric. Severus swallowed the moan from Harry when he felt it harden under his palm.

Severus's hand moved upward slowly as he broke the kiss when the need for sweet oxygen over road the want to continue. As Harry stood there panting Severus showered Harry's jaw line and neck with kisses and soft nips. Severus felt Harry arch his body into him and fingers being threaded through his hair. Severus kissed the junction where Harry's jaw and neck met, right under his earlobe. Kissing such a particularly sensitive spot cause Harry to moan again, a sound that went straight to Severus's groin. He cupped the back of Harry's neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss than before.

Severus gently sucked on Harry's bottom lip before releasing the sweet mouth that still tasted a bit like the pumpkin juice he had at dinner. He looked down at the swollen lip teen that had stolen his heart and gently caressed his face, leaving behind a black smear on the tan cheek.

"What," Harry asked when Severus's eyebrows pulled together on his forehead in a particular expression. Severus inspected the fingers on his right hand with a frown. A black substance that looked suspiciously like ink was all over his large palm, making it look paler then usual.

"Severus, what is it?" Harry asked again, trying to look at the inside of the older man's hand. Severus ignored Harry's question and studied the white shirt Harry was wearing. The small, hard bump was still protruding, but there were no other marks on the material.

"Turn around," Severus ordered sharply.

"Severus what--?" Severus sighed in annoyance and forced the youth around himself, pushing Harry's head down so he back of his neck was exposed. Severus felt his heart stop and the blood in his veins turned icy.

* * *

Hermione gasped when Snape had leaned into kiss Harry, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. She knew that their professor wasn't hurting Harry, but she didn't think that their relationship was any better then the respect they held for each other that was needed to do the job that was assigned to them. She looked over at Ron, who was glaring down at the small mirror on the table in front of them with a very pale face. He was gripping the edge of the table to hard that his white knuckles stood out against the dark warn wood, his jaw twitching.

"Ron," Hermione whispered reaching out to touch him, but Ron flinched away from her hand.

Harry confided in Ron and Hermione that he was homosexual in their fifth year after his first kiss with Cho. He had slipped it in as the three of them were sitting in front of the fire at the Burrow Christmas eve. Ginny, Percy, and the twins were all in their rooms, while the two older brothers, Bill and Charlie, were in the kitchen with the two heads of the Weasley family, discussing Order business.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking quietly among themselves about school, Quidditch, and Dumbledore's Army when Harry quietly said he was gay. The three fell silent. Harry met Ron and Hermione stares head on without flinching. He was unsure about how his friends would react, but willing to bet on his friendship that they would accept his choice. And Harry had thought right. Hermione thanked Harry for telling them and Ron merely nodded at Harry in acceptance. Harry had felt loads better, letting his friends know how he really felt. Ron simply asked that his friend not share any details about his love life and Harry agree with a chuckled.

But now, this was way too much information then Ron ever needed. His stomach churned uneasily and he feared that he might loose his dinner. He couldn't stand to see those disgusting stained hands on his best friend. He would kill Snape. Destroy that child molester with his bare hands. He swallowed hard when the picture blurred in front of him, flickered, and then blacked out altogether, leaving Hermione and his reflection.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered.

"What happened to the picture?" Ron demanded.

"I forgot to cast a protective charm over the rune!" she cried. "Professor Snape must have smeared it when he—," she broke off when she saw Ron's face.

"I'll kill that greasy bastard!" Ron yelled pushing his chair away from the table they sat at. "I'll kill Snape!"

"Ron be reasonable!" Hermione pleaded. Ron stood over her.

"You cannot tell me that you didn't see that bastard's hands all over Harry! His lips all over Harry!"

"Ron keep your voice down!"

"_I_ _will not keep my voice down_!" Ron thundered.

"Ron please—"

"No Hermione. I m going down to the dungeons and strangle that greasy, hook nosed—"

"But what if Harry wanted it?" Hermione asked in a small voice. Ron stared at her in outrage.

"How could Harry want _that_?" he asked. "How could anyone want _that_?"

"Out of my library! The both of you!" Madam Pince ordered coming around a bookshelf. Ron left his things on that table and stormed out of the library with the dungeons as his destination with Hermione running behind him trying to talk him down.

* * *

The image on the back of Harry's neck was still relatively legible, though smeared from the sweat of the duel and Severus wiping his hand over the black rune. Severus yanked Harry around and pushed him up against the wall again, but this time there was no affection behind his actions. He snarled down at the fearful wide-eyed teen.

"Have you left the castle at all?" Severus demanded shaking Harry a bit.

"N-no," Harry answered fearfully wondering what caused the dramatic change in Severus demeanor so rapidly.

"Don't lie to me!" Severus said pulling Harry up by his robes so his toes just grazed the stone floor.

"I-I haven't left Hogwarts! I s-swear!" Harry stammered. Severus blinked. He saw that he was frightening Harry. He set the teen back on the ground and rested his forehead against the marred one and sighed closing his eyes. He felt Harry's hands come up and stroke his hair.

"What is it Severus?" Harry whispered. "What were you looking for?" Severus opened his eyes and met the pair of green ones that looked at him with worry.

"It wasn't what I was looking for but what I found," he said taking Harry's hand and lead him over to the door that led to his personal lab.

Once in the room he moved guided Harry over to the large stone wash basin and asked Harry to turn around as he got a washcloth and held it under the warm water that flowed from the tap.

"You had a rune on the back of your neck," Severus explained quietly as he gently wiped the ink off of back of Harry's neck. Harry craned his neck around to look at Severus.

"As in a symbol?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus said softly letting Harry turn around in front of him and washed off the smeared ink that was on his face.

"What did it mean?" Harry asked feeling the foreshadowing in Severus words.

"It meant that someone was watching you," Severus said watching the emotions run over Harry's face as he set the cloth in the washbasin.

"Watching me?" he asked stunned.

"Yes. Who ever drew that precise rune was able to watch and listen to everything you did and said through a mirror activated by a password of their choice," Severus explained.

"But who…how…?" Harry trailed off wracking his brains for anything that could help him remember anything that could lead to figuring out how the symbol was drawn on his skin.

"I don't know," Severus admitted. "But who ever drew it was careless. They used standard quill ink and didn't even bother to place a protection charm over it to prevent it from being smeared or washed off in the shower or other daily activities."

"They know about us," Harry said fearfully, knowing full well it could have been one of Voldemort's spies. Severus looked at him with a grim face and nodded.

"It could very well have been a spy." Severus agreed. "And it is plausible that who ever was watching you does know about us, but that doesn't change anything do you understand me?" he gripped onto Harry's shoulders.

"But what will Voldemort do to you when he finds out?" Harry asked fearfully, visibly shaking. Severus pulled Harry close to him.

"We cannot be certain that it was on of his followers that placed that rune on you. We must inform Albus at once." Harry nodded and they left Severus's private potions lab heading to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Ron think about what you're doing," Hermione said as she followed the ginger down the stairs. "Harry can't even beat professor Snape in duel! What makes you think that you even have a chance?"

"I'll kill him," was the only answer Hermione got from Ron.

"Ron please!" Hermione pleaded with Ron. "Don't do this!" Ron rounded on her.

"Hermione! He was making out with Harry! We thought he was only being nasty to Harry, but Hermione, he could be _raping_ Harry!"

"Ronald! Professor Snape wouldn't rape a student!"

"But how do you know? We know nothing about the man! He's a spy for the Order? How do we know he's not a spy for Who-Know-Who? We don't."

"If Professor Dumbledore trusts Professor Snape then so do I," Hermione declared in a final tone.

"Then Dumbledore should get a better way to read peoples character," Ron said.

"Ron please, don't go storming down to the dungeons. Think before you act, _if_ Snape is down there hurting Harry then what's to stop him from hurting us as well?"

"I'll kill him before he even gets the chance," Ron said looking Hermione hard in the eyes. Hermione gripped his hand between her.

"Please, Ron, don't go down to Snape's office. Please let's go up to Dumbledore's. We can tell him what we saw. He can do something."

"What's to stop Snape from denying it?" Ron asked. "You even said yourself that he trusts Snape. "

"We can ask him to use occlumacy," Hermione said. "We can show him what we saw. People can't fabricate memories. He has to believe us. Please Ron."

Ron looked at Hermione's large brown eyes and there was fear there, fear for him. The urge to soothe Hermione over road his thirst for Snape's blood. The young witch had given Ron a good alternative, going to Dumbledore's instead of the dungeons and taking on Snape. He sighed and pulled Hermione into his arms.

"Okay," he said. "Okay, we'll go to Dumbledore." He heard Hermione sob quietly.

* * *

Harry's nerves were thinned as far as they could go before they snapped. Someone, more likely then not an enemy had gotten close enough to him to draw a symbol on the back of his neck so he could be watched at all times. Everyone inside Hogwarts was in danger, Severus was in danger. Severus would face torture and death if Voldemort ever found out what was between them. How could he have let this happen? Harry startled badly when a hand fell onto his shoulder.

"This is not your fault," Severus assured, giving as much comfort as he dared out in public.

"But what if you're found out? What if Voldemort finds a way into Hogwarts? What if—?"

"Those are a lot of 'what if's' Potter," he said making sure to add some venom to his voice as they passed a group of Ravenclaws. "And I suggest that you save them for the Headmaster!" Harry fell silent, knowing he shouldn't be discussing such a thing in the halls. He got some reassurance from the slight squeeze on his shoulder.

They came around the corner and entered the hall where the stone gargoyles stood at the entrance to the headmasters office when harry spotted the red head from the other end of the hall. He head was bent low next to Hermione, who stood at his shoulders, talking about something.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called. Both friends looked up hearing their names and reaction of seeing harry was instant. Both stopped in mid-step. Hermione reached out with speed that any Seeker would be envious of to grab Ron's arm, which dove into his robes and pulled out his wand.

"Get your hands off of him you greasy child molester!" Ron yelled down the hall. Both Harry and Severus stopped, but instead of letting Harry go Severus wrapped an arm around the younger mans shoulders and hauled him out of the way of a curse that was flying towards them. Both wizards ducked into a niche in the wall, pulling out their wands.

"What in the hell--?"

"Let Harry go Snape!" Ron demanded.

"Ron! You could have hit Harry!"

Snape pulled harry towards him so they stood face to face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for having a Weasley for a friend!" he hissed. "And you can be certain you'll be losing a good deal more before this is all over!"

"You're worried about house points now?" Harry asked stunned. Severus chuckled.

"No, I was just curious to see if you were," Severus said with a smirk. Harry shook his head.

"You have a queer sense of humor, Severus. Has anyone ever told you that?" Severus waved it off.

"It has been mentioned once or twice," he said before growing serious. "Now listen to me very closely Harry. I want you to treat this situation as if you would a real duel, listen and react accordingly."

"But its Ron--,"

Severus nodded. "Yes, Mr. Weasley is not thinking clearly at the moment and will try to hex anything that will move. Don't expect him to hesitate before he casts at anything."

"But why?" Harry asked hearing footsteps coming towards their hiding spot.

"Because he wants to hex me," Severus said helping Harry put everything together.

"_But why_?" Harry asked again. Severus looked him in the eyes.

"Can you not think of a reason?" Severus asked. It took Harry another second to make the connection.

"He knows," Harry whispered feeling as if the wind has been knocked out of his chest. "But how…?" Severus stood still letting Harry come to the same conclusion he had when Ron had first yelled at him in the hall. Harry's hand flew to the back of his neck and rubbed it.

"It was them," Harry said a detached voice, blinking rapidly and swallowing hard. "They placed that rune on me."

Harry didn't have the time to be relived that it wasn't an enemy who was watching him, but his best friends. In Harry's mind it would had been better if it had been someone trying to cause him harm. Harry would have felt less betrayed.

Severus saw the hurt in Harry's eyes as he figured out the situation. He knew that Harry had wanted to break the news to his friends of their relationship when they told Harry about theirs, but instead they went behind his back and watched him like a muggle reality show.

Severus didn't attempt to stop Harry as he gripped his wand and exited their niche in the wall. He knew this needed to be settled between the three of them. Severus simply settled back against the wall, waiting for the moment when he was needed.

R&R's would be nice. Tell me how you think I portray J.K.R's characters and let me know if they seem OOC. I try hard to keep that from happening. Also don't hesitate to shout out any mistakes that I made or any suggestions you have.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so I've been trying to make the chapters longer but what seems like twenty pages in a notebook only equals to about ten on the computer so. . . I hope the confrontation is to everyone's liking, though I'm sure there will be a few unsatisfied customers. Anywho…

Enjoy!

Harry left the niche with his wand poised for an attack. He was crouched low to the ground and casted _Protego_ as a reflex, treating this situation as if it were a real duel, just like Severus had warned him to. As Harry made himself known in the hallway he felt the pressure of a rather weak _Expelliarmus_ being absorbed by his shield.

"It's Harry!" he heard Hermione cry. Harry saw two heads poke out from behind one of the stone gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office. Out of sheer anger Harry casted _Incendio_ at the head of the stone guardian. The magical stone didn't chip away or crack, but there was a large scorch mark where the spell had hit the stone.

"Harry it's us!" Ron yelled stepping out from behind the granite beast. Hermione followed him. Harry stood still, back ridged and shoulders square. He fiddled with his wand watching the two walk towards him with a set jaw.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked stopping a few feet from Harry. The betrayed teen sized Ron and Hermione up, the hurt that his friends would invade his privacy in such a way ached in his chest. Harry crossed his arms.

"Just fine," he said in a strained voice.

"Are you sure?" Harry nodded. "Good, we need to get up to Dumbledore's office," Ron said walking away from Harry, not looking to see if he was being followed. "You know the password right?"

"Ron," Hermione called out in a barely audible voice. Ron turned around and saw Harry glaring at him, arms crossed over his chest, unmoved from his spot.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Why do we have to get up to Dumbledore's office?" he asked. Ron missed the storm that was brewing around them.

"We need to tell Dumbledore about…" he trailed off unsure how to proceed.

"Tell Dumbledore what?" Harry demanded. "That you magically bugged me? That you've been watching me? That I can't even trust my best friends anymore?"

"Harry we just wanted to make sure you were okay! That Professor Snape was treating you fairly," Hermione said realizing the mistake her and Ron had made.

"My word wasn't good enough for you?" Harry asked. "I told you that if Snape was hurting me I would tell you!"

"Harry, mate, Snape's obviously has you under some kind of Fidelius charm! There is no way Snape's got the kind of money it takes to make anyone want to do what you were doing with him. The Malfoy's don't even have that kind of gold!" Hermione gasped at Ron's words. Harry felt white hot anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He gripped his wand impossibly tight. His bloodless knuckles stood out ominously against the dark wood.

"And why would Snape have to pay me?" Harry asked in a startling calm voice. Only his flashing eyes and ridged posture gave away his inner emotions.

"Because no one would ever touch Snape like that!" Ron exclaimed, "It must cost Snape quite a few gallons to get any at all. That is if anyone actually has the stomach to—." Before he could finish his sentence Harry lost the grip on his temper and lunged for the red head. Harry's fist impacted with Ron's nose and a sickening crack filled the hallway. With a groan the tall wizard fell to his knees before falling over sideways onto the floor, tears welding in his eyes. Hermione hesitated to move. Harry stood rooted to his spot, body tight with restraint.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. She flinched under Harry's poignant stare.

"Me too Hermione, me too," he said quietly before turning away from her and marched from the scene.

* * *

Severus watched Harry pass his alcove. The youth didn't even notice Snape as he stormed by. His heart ached to sooth the teen. The words that came from the youngest male Weasley's mouth were aimed at himself, but stung Harry in the end. Severus stepped out from the shadows and glanced down the hall at the couple on the ground.

Hermione was kneeling over Ron who was still holding his nose, but was now sitting up, his back to Severus. The young witch looked over Ron's shoulder when she felt the strong aura of her professor enter the passageway. Snape met the large caramel brown eyes with a guarded expression, unsure of Hermione's thoughts.

After several unmoving seconds Hermione nodded once, giving Snape her approval. Severus returned the gesture before turning away, leaving Hermione to deal with Ron while he went to comfort his significant other.

* * *

Hermione watched Snape's retreating back disappear around the corner before turning her attention back to Ron.

"Come on Ron," he said giving Ron a poke to the shoulder. "Get up and go to Madam Pomfry."

"Wha' 'bout Harry?" the ginger asked through his clogging nose. His eyes were still watering from the blow.

"I don't think he's particularly keen about seeing you at the moment," Hermione pointed out in a sharp voice. Ron looked up at Hermione with a queer look.

"Do you believe Snape's doin' some'fin to Harry now?" Ron asked blood beginning to dribble through his clenching fingers.

"Right," Hermione snapped. "Because what you said had nothing to do with Harry feeling the impulse to take a swing at you."

"Wha' do you mean?" Ron asked.

"You called him a whore Ronald," Hermione said callously. Ron's eyes widened.

"No!" he cried scrambling to his feet, his nose forgotten. "I wouldn'! Wha' I mean' was—"

"It doesn't matter what you meant! What matters is what you said! Did it ever occur to you that Harry had complete control over himself down in the dungeons? Did you ever stop to think that Harry's a big boy and knows what he wants?"

"How cud Harry wan'—"

"How could you want me?" Hermione shot at him.

"How cud I not?"

"Malfoy views me just as you view Professor Snape."

"But Malfoy wouldn' know a beau'iful, smart, amazing girl if she bi' him in the arse!"

"Well then maybe that's how Harry feels about Professor Snape! We don't know how Harry feels! We don't know how long this has been going on, how serious it is, or how long it is going to last, but _damn it_ Ron! This is what Harry wants!"

"But. It's. Snape! Have you gone mad? We're 'alking about the Greasy Dungeon Bat, who docks points, gives detention, tries to get us expelled! He's a Death Eater years older then us! Do you wan' to think about his boney, potion stained hands all over Harry?"

"If that's what Harry wants," Hermione said in a final tone. "Why can't you stand behind him on this?"

"Because Harry could be fucking Snape!" Ron cried feeling almost frantic. "Harry's suppose to end up with a nice guy his age that can give Harry anyfing asks for! Not a vindictive Death Eater who hated us six months ago! Why can't you see this?"

"Because Ron I can see how happy Harry's been these past few months and that's all that matters," Hermione said coolly. "And until you figure that out Harry won't want to talk to you. And I don't really want to either."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Ron asked in a wounded voice. He felt his stomach tumble unpleasantly. Hermione looked at him with somber eyes.

"No," she said with a small shake of her head. "No, I'm going back up to the common room to wait and see if Harry comes back tonight and try to make this up to him. You should probably go up to Madam Pomfry. You're bleeding all over."

Hermione left Ron standing in the middle of the corridor, blood seeping from his nose, trickling down his face and neck, staining the collar of his white shirt crimson.

* * *

Severus followed Harry through the halls. Twilight was shinning through the large windows he past, casting long shadows on the stone wall opposite him. He watched Harry enter an unused classroom, slamming the door shut. From where he was Severus heard the dark wood creak and groan in protest from the force that was used to shut it. He approached the door and cautiously opened it. Harry sat on a desk with is back to the entrance, looking out the windows.

The dying light outlined the slime figure and Severus could see Harry's frame shaking with silent sobs. Severus took a few steps into the room, and noiselessly shut the door behind him. He walked over to Harry ghost-like and stopped a few paces away from him.

Severus gently allowed his magic to pulse outward towards the hunched over teen, letting Harry respond to him in his own time. Harry turned to Severus, his eyes rimmed red, when he felt the soothing waves of magic around him. Severus stepped forward opening his arms. When Harry closed the distance between him Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close and holding him tight.

"_Shhh_…" Severus murmured when Harry sobbed loudly into his chest. He reached up and stroked the black mop tenderly. He allowed Harry to cry out his anger and pain, feeling relieved the teen was no longer trying to keep all of his frustrations bottled up inside.

Severus whispered quiet words of reassurance to Harry as the weeping wizard balled his fists in the front of Severus' robes and grew quiet. Severus buried his nose in Harry's hair and inhaled deeply, enjoying the unique scent, before speaking quietly.

"Can you really blame them for worrying about your well being?" he asked. Harry's head snapped up.

"What?" he asked in dismay, his eyebrows pulling together.

"I do not justify your friends actions and I fully agree they went about the situation all wrong, but their behavior speaks volumes of their friendship and devotion to protect you." Harry wore a look of confusion and Severus continued. "The fact that they went to such lengths to watch over you proves it. They feared that the Greasy Dungeon Bat was torturing you deep in the bowels of Hogwarts where no one could hear you scream, so they risked your friendship to watch over you." Despite his crestfallen mood Harry smile at Severus's words. He loved to hear the pale man ramble on about anything with his deep voice, wordy sentences and his infinite amount of word variations.

"Don't let Ron hear you actually saying something positive about him and Hermione," Harry warned with mock grimness.

"Yes, I believe Mr. Weasley would assume that hell has finally frozen over," Severus agreed with a ghost of a smile pulling at his lips before he placed a kiss upon Harry's brow.

"Are you going to make me go back to the common room tonight?" Harry asked in an utterly pathetic voice, looking up at Severus through his long black eyelashes with an utterly miserable, heartfelt gaze. Severus exhaled through his nose quietly.

"You know how I feel about you staying in your dormitory on school nights," he said looking down at the watery green eyes, already knowing he was fighting a losing battle. Harry nodded slightly.

"Yes I do, but I—" Harry sighed and let what ever he was going to say go. "Never mind." The sigh from his young partner was what broke Severus' heart and crumbled any resistance that he thought he might have had. He pulled Harry closer and brought his lips closer to the younger wizard's ear.

"Given the current circumstances, I suppose I can make an exception tonight," Harry looked up with a brilliant smile.

"Thank you Severus," he murmured.

"You're welcome, brat," Severus muttered tenderly.

* * *

Hermione paced an invisible path through the common room, her nails long since been gnawed down to nothing. The rest of the Gryffindors gave the frazzled witched a wide birth, not getting in her way or addressing her. With every lap of her unseen track she would glance up at the clock. Every time the portrait door opened, she would freeze in her movements and stared intently at the door, watching to see who came though the whole in the wall. And every time she would sigh in frustration and continue her never ending journey though the common room. It wasn't until Ron entered through the portrait did Hermione have a change in behavior.

The worrisome brown eyes met the darkened hazel ones and the atmosphere in the small common roomed changed. Everyone in there held their breaths as something invisible passed between the couple.

The two's fights were legendary to the Gryffindors, but they had never seen anything like that moment. It was usually Ron who lost his head and Hermione would storm off after harsh words were shared, but neither of the two said a word and Ron merely bowed his head before disappearing up the staircase, leading to the seventh year boys' dormitory. The dozen of other students in the common room turned their gaze to the lone witch still standing in the middle of the common room. She was staring at the stairs Ron had just gone up before she started her invisible path through the tower, still nibbling at her nails.

* * *

Ron wondered into the quiet infirmary holding on to his nose with a sleeve covered hand. Only two of the beds were filled. The one closest to him had a small Hufflepuff in it, sniffling quietly, holding his left hand close to his chest. And the bed on the other side of the room had a motionless lump covered in the characteristic white blankets of the Hospital Wing. As Ron approached Madame Pomfry's door the matron exited her office with a sigh. Which Weasley was it this time?

"Take up a bed Mr. Weasley and I shall be with you momentarily," she said motioning towards an empty cot, moving to the young Hufflepuff. The red head did as he was told, his mind still spinning from earlier events.

Had the castle been flipped upside down? How could Harry be with Snape? He half expected someone to jump out and yell "Surprise!" telling him it was just a big laugh on him, but as he sat in the middle of the hallway staring at the stone walls, he came to realized that no one was going to jump out. His best mate was more likely then not shagging their greasy Potions professor, said best mate and girlfriend didn't want to talk to him, and to top it all off Ron was certain his nose was broken from Harry's punch. He looked up suddenly, startled by a frustrated looking Madame Pomfry.

"Huh?" he asked. The witched huffed placing her hands on her hips.

"I asked you, what happened, Mr. Weasley," she asked again.

"I uh…tripped," Ron said allowing Madame Pomfry to pull his hand away from his face.

"You tripped?" she asked skeptically. Ron nodded. "Peculiar, because it looks more like someone clouted you quit nicely."

"I tripped into a stone step on the Grand Staircase," Ron insisted. His nose hurt from the break and his sinuses were congested with the coagulating blood. The mediwitch in front of him looked him over doubtfully before bustling around him, working to set and heal his nose.

"Drink this," she said handing him a pale blue Pain Relieving Potion. Ron took it without question and swallowed the foul concoction. She placed both hands on Ron's awkwardly shaped nose and instructed him to take a deep breath and to expect an unpleasant grinding sensation. With one quick movement Ron's nose was set back to its original shape, waiting to be healed fully.

"You should expect blood draining from your sinuses over the next few hours and your nose to be tender for the next few days, but there will be no permanent damage," Madame Pomfry informed Ron as he moved to hop down from the bed.

"Thank you Madame Pomfry," Ron said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Weasley," the witch said handing Ron a pass to be out after curfew. "Try not to stumble over any more stairs."

"I'll see what I can do," Ron murmured heading for the Hospital Wing exit. Just as he was about to exit, Ron stopped and turned back towards to Madame Pomfry, who was silently leaning over the unmoving patient, removing a goblet from the table beside the bed.

"Madame Pomfry?" Ron called out quiet as he asked towards the mediwitch. She turned around her hands full.

"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?" she asked raising a graying eyebrow. Ron shook his head.

"No, I was just wondering, do you know what the password is to the Headmaster's office?" a curious looked passed over the witch's face before her eyes narrowed and she straightened up, gaining an authoritative air about her.

"I thought you tripped," she said inquisitively.

"I did trip," Ron said quickly. "It has nothing to do with my nose, but I just wanted to talk to him."

"Well the headmaster's a busy man," she huffed, sounding still unconvinced "I'm sure what ever you need to say you can talk with to your head of house. Then she will do what ever or contact whom ever, if required, to help you with your problem."

"It's about Harry, Madame," Ron said quietly. Madame Pomfry looked Ron over crucially.

"Harry Potter?" she asked. Ron nodded. "What has that boy done now?"

"Please, Madame, I just really wish to speak to the headmaster." The elder witch shifted the objects around in her hands looking Ron up and down before exhaling through her nose, the corner of her lips quirked upward.

"The password is Pink Coconut Ice," Madame Pomfry said hustling past Ron.

"Thank you," Ron called after her before exiting the Hospital Wing.

Ron retraced his footsteps to the scene of the fight between him, Harry, and Hermione; the hallway leading to the headmasters office. Ron stood in front of the stone gargoyles. The one closest to him still sported the char mark where Harry had hit it with his spell.

"Pink Coconut Ice," Ron said watching as the stone guardians jumped out of the way and he hesitantly stepped onto the revolving stone steps after a few revolutions. When they stopped he finished climbing and paused before knocking at the heavy wooden door. For the first time in his life Ron stopped and thought about the consequences of his actions.

How would Dumbledore react to the relationship between his employee and his student, between the Chosen One and a Death Eater; between Harry and Snape? How would this affect Harry? He didn't really care about how harshly Dumbledore would punish Snape, but Ron felt a pang of guilt when ever he thought about hurting Harry.

Perhaps Harry was finally happy; he did deserve it, after everything that he had been put through since entering the Wizarding World. His best mate deserved someone who would take care of him, but was that person Snape? Ron thought back to the scene he witnessed in the mirror.

The red head hadn't noticed the playful barter between the two males, but instead saw it as a methodical battle between good and evil. Ron now clearly remembered questioning why Harry wasn't fighting back, trying to get out from under Snape; it was because he didn't _want_ to, because Harry _chose_ not to. Harry wasn't under any spell or being bullied into submission. Harry was happy with Snape.

Ron stood in the same position, poised to knock on the headmaster's door, lost in deep thought. Harry had been in a noticeably better mood for the past several weeks. He paid attention more in classes and to conversations, ate more at meals and laughed more. His face had fewer lines and his eyes even seemed brighter. Ron still had a hard time registering that it was because of their Potions Master; the man who hated them.

But times were changing. People were changing. Unforeseen alliances were being made, people coming together for a single cause, but Ron had been so sure that Snape was sided with Who-Know-Who and Dumbledore was insane for trusting him, but could Harry make the same mistake?

No. It was the only possible answer. Sure Harry forgave easily, and would lend a helping hand to anyone who needed it, but he wouldn't make such a mistake when it came to judging a person's disposition. Ron was confident enough in Harry's choice of character that if Harry trusted Snape then Ron had no choice but to do the same. Now all he needed to do was admit he was wrong and apologize, and swallowing his pride was not something the youngest male Weasley excelled at.

With a sigh Ron ran a hand though his blazing locks and backed away from the headmaster's door. He refused to risk hurting Harry and in turn losing his best mate and possibly Hermione all in one fellow swoop. No, Ron was going to go back to Gryffindor to lick his wounds in private, and think about what he as going to say to Harry when he next saw him.

* * *

Harry felt the bed dip as Severus sat on the edge. He sighed leaning back on the pillows, enjoying the warmth of the bed. He heard the rustle of blankets before he felt Severus lie down beside him. Harry routinely curled around the older man as Severus settled the coverlet over them. Harry relished the feeling of Severus' bare chest against his. A strong arm wrapped itself around Harry's shoulders, pulling him closer as the younger wizard hitched his leg over Severus' middle. Severus gently pulled the glasses from Harry's face and set them down on the bed side table before finally leaning back into his own pillows, his left arm behind his head.

"Do you think Ron hates me?" Harry asked vulnerably as the candles that lit the room were dimmed considerably. Severus looked down at the dark messy head, affectionately running his fingers through the dark tresses.

"I believe that he is shocked and doesn't know what to think," Severus said quietly. Harry enjoyed the deep rumbling coming from the chest he used as a pillow. "Give Ron some time to think, let him come to you."

"But what if he doesn't?" Harry asked looking up at Severus' blurred face.

"Mr. Weasley couldn't help but approach you again, whether it's to make amends or not. He wouldn't have the sense to let the situation go if the circumstances called for it," Severus sneered. Harry nodded despite his apprehensive feelings, knowing Severus spoke the truth.

"Sleep Harry," Severus murmured leaning down to place a kiss on Harry's head. "We can not escape what the future will bring, so we must face it and try not to surrender ourselves to the pain and sorrow that may accompany it. Do not worry, things will work themselves out." Severus felt Harry nod against his torso in understanding. The older wizard continued to run his fingers though Harry's hair, even after the teen had fallen asleep, kept awake by the anxious feelings that swelled in his gut.

The Weasley's were a good family, good people, loyal to the end and true friends, but he couldn't help the small voice in his head, whispering to him that Ron wouldn't be able to accept Harry's choice and ultimately destroying his young partner. As he watched Harry sleep, Severus desperately wished that Harry's friendship wouldn't crumble under the pressure like his had all those years ago.

* * *

Hermione rubbed her palms against the thigh of her jeans. The distant toll of the clock tower told her it was three.

The young witch stared unseeingly into the fireplace. Her eyes were slowly dropping, heavy with sleep, and her body gradually fell back into the chair before she suddenly jerked awake, perching herself back on the edge of her seat. Only to repeat the process until she no longer jerked awake and her body slumped back in an uncomfortable position, falling into an uneasy sleep, still waiting for Harry to return to the common room so she could apologize until her throat was raw.

* * *

Harry stumbled though the halls, yawning and rubbing his tired eyes. Falling asleep against Severus and being kissed awake was worth the early morning stagger back to Gryffindor Tower at five in the morning.

Severus had sent Harry off with a pleasant kiss and the promise that everything was going to work out. Harry could count on one hand how many times Severus had been wrong and he hoped he wouldn't have to add another finger.

As Harry approached the portrait of the Fat Lady he gently rapped his knuckles against the frame, waking his house guardian as nicely as he could.

"Another late night Mr. Potter?" she asked sleepily.

"Ice Mice," Harry said instead of answering the question.

"Fine, dodge my questions, but I'll find out where you're always off to at night. I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"I'm sure you do," Harry muttered climbing though the portrait hole. After shutting the Fat Lady behind him, Harry stumbled into the empty common room. His eyes feel onto a strange lump peeking out from behind the back of one of the plushy chairs. He quickly came to realize it was a head full of familiar bush hair.

"Hermione?" Harry called out quietly. When the witch didn't move Harry slowly drew nearer the chair, forgetting about the extra hour of sleep he could have gotten.

The fire in front of Hermione was almost out. The slightest of orange embers twinkled through the cool black ash. The cool winter air settled around the common room and the awkwardly sleeping girl was shivering. Harry sighed reaching for the blanket that was draped across the back of the nearest couch. As Harry began to cover Hermione she sat bolt upright with a startled gasp. Her eyes frantically took in the room before they fell upon Harry.

"Oh Harry!" she cried jumping to her feet and flung her arms around Harry's neck. "I'm so sorry! We shouldn't have—I don't know what got over me! I shouldn't have even—please forgive me Harry! I never meant—!" she broke off with a sob Harry dropped the throw he was holding and wrapped his arms around the shaking witch that clung to him.

"Calm down Hermione," Harry whispered, "just calm down." Hermione hiccupped nodding, trying to stop her tears as Harry set her back into the chair that she was sitting in while he sat across from her on a worn coffee table.

"What were you doing down here?" Harry asked, gently wiping away the stands of hair that stuck to Hermione's face.

"Waiting for you," Hermione confessed quickly. "I just wanted to apologize! I never meant to hurt you Harry! We just thought that Snape—we should have just trusted you! We should have known that you would have told us—should have given you the chance to—"

"Hermione breath," Harry ordered firmly, rubbing her upper arms soothingly. "Just breathe and calm down. It's okay."

"No Harry it's not! I shouldn't have—"

"It wasn't just you," Harry said in a quiet voice laced with resentment.

"But it was my idea!" Hermione cried. "I was the one who thought about the rune to watch over you! I've destroyed your trust because of my own stupid curiosity!"

"Hermione, who do you think you're talking to?" Harry scoffed. "I've stopped counting how many times my curiosity has come back to bite me in the arse! But as long as you learn from your mistakes…" Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Are you forgiving me?" she breathed.

"Sounds like it," Harry said with a kind smile, but Hermione shook her head.

"How can you be so forgiving? I helped invade your privacy, watched you—," Hermione broke off, Harry saw redness bloom in her cheeks, even in the dim light of early morning.

"Hermione, you fell asleep in a chair waiting for me to come back so you could apologize. If you truly meant to hurt me, you wouldn't have done that. Besides, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't forgive you?"

"Harry, I don't deserve your friendship after what I did to you!"

"Hermione," Harry sighed taking the red-eyed witch's hand between his. "If I had just told you about—"

"Don't you dare say it Harry Potter," Hermione hissed, bristling as she pulled her hand away from Harry's. "Don't you dare blame yourself for not telling us about your relationship with Professor Snape! If Ron and I had just told you about ours you would have told us about yours!"

"Can we agree on the fact that two wrongs don't make a right?" Harry asked. "Look, last night Severus told me something, something I find completely true, I don't have many in my life that I can trust, and you and Ron are in the top slots. I hated lying to you guys and I'm sure neither of our relationships came out like we had planned, but I really need you Hermione, both you and Ron, for what's to come. I don't what a fight and I don't want an apology—"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried wrapping her arms around Harry's neck again.

"Come one Hermione, let's get you to bed," Harry murmured gently helping her up and leading toward the staircase. Once at the Head girl's bedroom door Harry stopped.

"Go to bed Hermione, sleep until you wake yourself up. We're not doing anything important in class today and I'll take notes for you."

"But Harry—"

"They will be the best notes I have ever taken," Harry promised with a smile. Hermione opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it with a fond smile.

"Alright Harry," she said placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." And she disappeared through the door.

Harry stretched, scratching at his stomach. He his watch read quarter to six. Knowing Ron could be waking up soon, he thought it would be best if he took his shower in the Prefect's bathroom.

A/N: so I thought one confrontation between Ron and Harry was enough for one chapter, but another shall come soon enough! I have a general idea how I'm going to end this but I need your help. Should I draw it out for a few more chapters and add the end of the war or should I end it before the war and add an epilogue?

Let me know what you all think. I love reviews just as much as the next author.


End file.
